1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of computer systems and, more particularly, to a computer system having shared displays.
2. Description of Background
Conventionally, when a need arises to view details of an image on a computer display, a user magnifies or “zooms in” on a portion of the image in order to obtain more detail. For example, a user can zoom in to street level detail when viewing a map of a city. In addition to magnification, the user can shift an image in order to view, for example, areas of a map that are not currently on the display. Many computer applications include large images that, when presented on a display, require that some portions be excluded from view in order to present other portions for viewing. For example, when viewing maps or large spreadsheets having hundreds of columns and rows, only a small portion of the map or spreadsheet is viewable at a given time. When zooming in on portions of a map, shifting a map to view portions not on the display, or manipulating a spreadsheet to view data not on the display, an overall perspective can be lost. That is, it is often times difficult to relate the detailed image back to the big picture.